horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Savage (Skinnyfromthe9 song)
"Savage" is a song by American rapper Skinnyfromthe9. Lyrics Ni-Ni-Ni-Ni-Nick, you run the fuckin' town Fuck these n*ggas Baby look way too good, man, that's a bad bitch She was on you then left with me, what happened? Thought you was a man, but n*gga, you was cappin' I was dead broke, that turned me to a savage I was dead broke, that turned me to a savage I was dead broke, that turned me to a savage I'm a savage, baby, you a bad bitch I'm a savage, baby, you a bad bitch I'ma fuck you, baby, put you on a ad-lib She said, "I can't trust you, I know you got options" (No I don't) She said, "N*gga, just be honest" I got big bands falling out my pocket I just met that lil' bitch up in the 8 I got diamonds, see me shining, bitch, these not fugazi You-You-You know that I like when you come out to play I think these n*ggas broke so they just love to hate They ain't got time for a n*gga like me New AP and the shit on freeze Sipping on drink, that's Hennessy, ayy That n*gga bitch, he pretend to be, ayy Fucking your bitch if you threaten me, ayy I got the bag so that's why they envy me I'm with the gang, I'm with the gang so there ain't no capping Baby look way too good, man, that's a bad bitch She was on you then left with me, what happened? Thought you was a man, but n*gga, you was cappin' I was dead broke, that turned me to a savage I was dead broke, that turned me to a savage I'm a savage, baby, you a bad bitch I'm a savage, baby, you a bad bitch Boom-boom-boom, baby, I do damage Soon as you get off work I'll give you this package That's a bad bitch in my fast whip Bring your friend, I'll give you that action Fuck these n*ggas, fuck these n*ggas, yeah, yeah (Fuck these n*ggas) Mind your business, my bitch got a fat ass (Fat ass) Fuck these n*ggas, fuck these n*ggas, yeah, yeah (Fuck these n*ggas) I can't trust you, so it's fuck you, fucked up Fuck these n*ggas, fuck these n*ggas, yeah, yeah (Fuck these n*ggas) I love bitches when they pick these bands up (Bands) That's your bitch, she tryna take my pants off She suck my dick, she tell me this is fan love Baby look way too good, man, that's a bad bitch She was on you then left with me, what happened? Thought you was a man, but n*gga, you was cappin' I was dead broke, that turned me to a savage I was dead broke, that turned me to a savage I was dead broke, that turned me to a savage I'm a savage, baby, you a bad bitch I'm a savage, baby, you a bad bitch Why It Sucks # He sounds like a Travis Scott rip off. The beat also sounds similar to the beat for Travis' song "Butterfly Effect". # Laughable lyrics. # The music video is poorly shot. # The song is annoying and boring. # The Auto-Tune isn't very well done. Music Video Skinnyfromthe9 "Savage" (WSHH Exclusive - Official Music Video) Category:2010s Songs Category:2019 Category:Skinnyfromthe9 songs Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Songs with Too Much Swearing Category:Songs with bad single covers Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Rip-offs Category:Hilariously Bad Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Annoying Songs Category:Boring Songs Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Songs that just brag about how rich they are